1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel configured to display an image on a flat surface, and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a self-luminous display panel and a display apparatus having the same which has an improved structure for polarizing and filtering light and converting the light into light in a desired color and displays the light on a panel which displays an image, through self-generated light, without an additional backlight for emitting light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus which includes a display panel for displaying an image thereon, and displays a broadcast signal or image signals/image data in various formats, and may be implemented as a TV or a monitor. The display panel is implemented as various types of devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, plasma display panel (PDP), etc. depending on its characteristics, and is used in various display apparatuses.
The display panel of the display apparatus may be classified into a light receiving panel and a self-luminous panel according to a light-generating method. The light receiving panel does not emit light by itself and thus includes a backlight which generates and emits light to the panel. An example of a light receiving panel includes an LCD panel. The self-luminous panel emits light by itself and does not need a backlight. An example of a self-luminous panel includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel.
The self-luminous display panel includes a polarizing layer which polarizes and filters light emitted by the panel, and a color filter layer which converts the emitted light into RGB colors. However, as the polarizing layer and color filter layer have high light reflection/absorption rates, light efficiency across the panel is low. In particular, the color filter layer includes an RGB dye layer, which transmits light only in a necessary wavelength area, and reflects or absorbs light in other wavelength areas, resulting in a decrease in light efficiency.